Hammond
| image = hammond2.png | rname = Hamondo | jname = ハモンド | hair = Brown | eyes = Blue | gender = Male | nationality = American | group = Atride Corporation | relatives = *Rosaly Hammond *Julia Hammond | first = The Sound of Waves | last = The Sound of Waves | jvoice = Naoya Uchida | evoice = Mike Vance | svoice = Luis Miguel Perez }} Hammond was the president of the Atride Corporation and one of three targets in the episode "The Sound of Waves". His company was responsible for organizing coup d'etats in countries with potential for conflict. He was killed by Kirika. Appearance Hammond's outfit consists of a grey suit with a white shirt and brown tie. He is fairly tan and has a diamond shaped face, with medium-length light brown hair and light blue eyes. Role Hammond is the ex-husband of Julia Hammond and the father of Rosaly Hammond. He is the president of the Atride Corporation. One day, as he arrives at his office, Hammond discusses a contract with General Canora, who attended a party where two members of the company he works for were killed. He explains that the corporation has already invested a large amount of money into their current project in the country of Ulgia, where Canora is the Minister of Defense, and it is too late for them to turn back. He then threatens to disclose the true nature of the company's investment, which is to organize a coup, if Canora decides to break the contract. He is joined in his office by two of his men, Burke and Wellman. Hammond explains that the company has been planning their project in Ulgia for over 3 years, and that he refuses to let Canora cancel it. The two men in the room with him ponder the possibility that the murder of the two Atrine Corporation members at the party were carried out by member's of the president's committee, to which Hammond replies that it was due to them being unlucky. Mireille and Kirika are then sitting on the beach, as Mireille explains that they have three targets left: Hammond, Burke and Wellman. The two are then seen at an airport, watching Hammond wait for someone. They notice that there are six hidden guards surrounding him while Hammond's daughter, Rosaly, runs towards him. She asks if he waited long, and he promptly slaps her across the face, leaving a red mark on it. Rosaly and Hammond end up in a hotel room, where Hammond asks Rosaly why she came uninvited when he had business to tend to. He demands that she go home on the outgoing flight the next day, to which she reminds him that in two days, it will be her birthday. The following night, he enters her room to tell her that he has changed her flight to next week. Hammond stops at his office the following day, putting a small present for Rosaly next to a picture frame of his wife, Julia, and his daughter. Burke and Wellman enter to inform Hammond that they received a letter containing the whereabouts of the assassins who killed the men at the party, and that they go by Noir. Hammond has General Canora send a fleet of soldiers to the house, which Mireille and Kirika kill. Burke and Wellman inform Hammond that the assassins escaped, and he demands that the two go to the site where the assassins were located and give him a full report on the situation. However, before they are able to leave, Mireille kills them both. Kirika then enters Hammond's office, holding a gun to his head. Before he is shot, he glances at the image of his wife and daughter, then shuts his eyes. He is shot, and collapses onto his desk, knocking over the frame of his wife and daughter along with the present he placed next to it. Category:Atride Corporation Category:Targets